Liquid crystal display panels are used in televisions, smartphones, tablet PCs, PCs, automotive navigation systems, and other applications. Liquid crystal display panels used in these applications need to have high reliability, and a variety of techniques for high reliability are proposed (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).